Chains
by Miss Nox
Summary: Life for Fayt is what he thought it would be after Luther but there's one snag... AlbelxFayt goodness!


**A note from Mrs Nox! **

_(A disclaimer: I don't own any Star Ocean characters like Fayt or Albel but I wish I did, SquareEnix does though, blah blah!)_

**_This is really perverse, heh heh. Anyway, this was supossed to be a short addition as a bonus bit to a story of mine but as most things I star outit became soooo very long that I decided to put it out on it's own. _**

_Most people like time frames- so this takes place a long time after the game and isall in funso it doesn't necessarily follow after what happens in their ending- I'd have to have a pretty vivid imagination to link this to that, but there are serious parts I suppose- I can't remember where they are but if you read into it deeply then you'll proberly find them._

**_So all you yaoi lovers, this is for you! Hope you like it!_**

* * *

**Otaku- Chains!**

_**"I won't let anyone else have you."**_

Albel wasn't kidding, either.

Fayt shifted uncomfortably- chains hurt.

No. He wasn't chained to a prison wall; he wasn't bound and gagged on Albel's bed- hopelessly wriggling to attempt freedom from the cackling swordsman who didn't play fair.

In fact, he was free to leave the bed he laid in any time; but it wasn't advisable.

For the first part, Albel would go after him.

He wouldn't even make it out of the front entrance. He's tried, believe you me- he just wanted a little walk- he had tried to explain. But the stern, outraged samurai blocking the way, backed up by hundreds of back brigade soldiers behind both he and Fayt, had not been impressed by this- and had taken Fayt straight back to bed.

For the second part- he'd never get it off.

Fayt's powers seemed strangely diminished since his fight with Luther; still, not enough that he could not make something so small disappear. The problem was his lack of control of it- and that the item at hand was very close. Too close.

The real chains in question, were in place to provide security for the areas of Fayt Albel believed only he should have to access to- in fact, Albel believed this to be bluenette's entire body, but he couldn't very well chain Fayt's entire body up. Could he? No, no.

A solid, steel belt which was usually fitted to women- and you can imagine that Fayt had quite a lot to say about this, but you can also imagine the creeping unease of what would happen to him if he did not obey this 'request'.

A chastity belt- no amount of pulling or tugging could take it off- only the master held the key- which meant that Fayt was…privy to any kind of treatment or wishes Albel had- which meant Fayt would have to stay in close proximity to the man.

A place to stay, food and now access to his own body- Fayt needed Albel for everything- Albel controlled everything, and that was just how he liked it.

Usually, Fayt liked it this way too. He had no more responsibilities. He ate when Albel ate, funnily he hadn't starved yet; he trained when Albel wanted train and he went where he was told and also went _when_ he was told- except sometimes…

But it was very uncomfortable sometimes.

**"Albel, I need to-"**

_**"Meh, wait until the morning,"**_ a half asleep samurai replied groggily.

**"But I can't-!"** SMACK! **"Ow!"** Albel's previously docile hand had hit him over the back of the head.

_**"Shut up and go to sleep, fool!"**_ Albel snapped quietly.

**"I really need to go-!"** Fayt pushed it.

Albel sat up and attacked Fayt with a jaw filled snog. He grinned- this had only increased the aching pressure of down below. Fayt jiggled desperately, and Albel sniggered at him.

_**"Alright, just this once, have it your way,"**_ Albel rose his hand, and a key seemed to appear out of nowhere- like a hidden ace.

He purposefully drove the key in hard- Fayt squeaked- _click!_

Albel removed it very slowly- and then watched Fayt zip off quickly and slam the door behind him.

Albel was still waiting for him when he returned and he pouted- alright, so Albel was thorough, but he couldn't leave it off for one night?

**_The master takes the bell from the cat's collar so it could go out and catch mice. The cat returns after a long night with a mouse- only to find that his owner has waited for him all that time, just to put the bell back on.__The cat's tail swished angrily- now it was stuck indoors with that annoying bell again._**

_**How it tingled with every movement and warned birds of his presence- who tweeted in mockery before flying off. The cat had grown accustomed once more to freedom to have it snatched away.**_

_**Then again, hadn't he only wished for it to be removed to catch something for his owner? Even if he was free of that bell, he would not run away- he would not wish to be a stray when the fireplace was warm, the cream generously left was never lacking sweetness and he could curl up next to his master.**_

Fayt climbed back into bed and went to kneel, when he realised the lack of visual contact with the said 'keeper of chastity'. He looked in confusion to Albel.

_**"You think I went through all that whining just to let you relieve yourself?"**_ came his smirk, and he pulled the boy close, moved aside and then pushed him down flat on the pillows; positioning himself above. _**"From now on, every time I have to undo that thing because of your whining, I get something in return,"**_

**"What?"** Fayt began barely blinking, but he was already pinned.

_**"What, do you want everyone to think I'm generous with my property?"**_ Albel asked, tracing his hand over Fayt's whole back before slipping his hand between the gap between the pelvis and mattress, feeling about as he excited himself.

**"B-but you'll!"**

_**"Oh, I'll still use you other times too, don't fret about that right now,"**_ Albel grinned, _**"now shh,"**_ he spoke, knowing full well that Fayt would not be able to stay quiet.

* * *

**_An abrupt ending? Was it because I chickened out of going all the way, or because I 've done it before? Or because my palms are starting to get those sharp pains in them from all this typing again and I just want to put this out? Well, enjoy what's there! Check out my other stuff for more juicyness if you want._** _"Then again,maybe not," Maachen (FFX)._


End file.
